It Is To Laugh
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A storyline recommended to me by Luiz4200, when the Gang Green Gang find a joke book filled with jokes that cause people to laugh uncontrollably, it's up to the Powerpuffs to get the last laugh on them! Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot, which was recommended to me by Luiz4200, is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "The Cream-Pier Strikes Back." This story also has some elements of the Fairly Oddparents episode, "Class Clown." Please enjoy!(By the way Luiz, thank you very much for this story suggestion and for all of the reviews you've given my stories, I very much appreciate it.) :) **

It's after midnight in the city of Townsville. In Townsville Park, all is quiet...all, that is, except for the Gang Green Gang, who are silently sneaking into Mojo Jojo's volcano top observatory. They wander through the evil monkey's lab, looking for anything that might help them get the better of the Powerpuff Girls. Snake picks a ray gun up off of a nearby table, "Hey bosssss, here'ssss a blaster ray! Ssss'pose thisss might be good?"

"Nah, that's kinda been done." Ace replies, while rummaging through some boxes in a far corner of the room.

Little Arturo then picks up another ray gun sitting in a box next to a counter. "Hey boss, here's a freeze ray! Will this do?"

"Nah, somethin' a little stronger, maybe."

Big Billy then finds yet another ray gun sitting on a shelf. "Duh, hey boss, here's a shrink ray! Is dis what we's lookin' for?"

"Nah, somethin' a little more sophisticated, maybe."

As Ace continues looking through the boxes, he comes to one reading, "MOJO'S EXPERIMENTS" on the side. Curious, he opens the box and immediately sees a large hard-cover joke book sitting on top the pile of stuff inside. "Hmm, what do we have here?" He promptly picks up the book and flips through it; a disdainful look crosses his face. "Yeesh, what lame jokes! I mean, listen ta dis, 'What do bees brush their hair with?'"

"Duh, I dunno" Billy replies.

"'Honeycombs!'"

Despite its lameness, the joke had a very surprising effect on Billy; upon hearing it, he begins guffawing uproariously and holding his big round belly. "Haw haw, that's a good one! I gotta remember that."

Ace is surprised at first, but quickly dismisses this. _Eh. That's just Billy. _he thinks. He then turns to Arturo, "Hey Arturo listen ta dis, 'How do you avoid fallin' hair'"

"I dunno." Arturo replies.

"'Step aside!'"

Arturo begins chuckling uncontrollably and slapping his knees. "Heh heh, aw gosh!" He laughs so hard, he even ends up getting the hiccups. "_Hic. Hic. Hic. _Uh oh."

Ace is still much perplexed, but still doesn't pay this any mind. He then turns to Grubber, "Hey Grubber, listen ta dis, 'What's the best way ta keep a skunk from smellin'?'"

"Thbbbt?" Grubber raspberries.

"'Hold its nose!'"

Grubber begins half-laughing, half-raspberrying, and rolling on the ground. "Thbbt, thbbt, thbbt!"

"Eh, wanna try fer a third jokessss, bossss, or y'sssee a pattern formin' heressss?" Snake says.

Ace grins slyly. "Well, whaddaya now, looks like we's really got somethin' here! Boy, when them other villains see what we got in mind, they ain't gonna laugh at us no more!...or, uh, maybe they _will _be laughin' or...uh...well, anyways."

"Thbbtht." Grubber raspberries.

"_Hic, _yeah, what he, _hic,_ said!" Arturo replies(1).

The next morning, the gang break into the Townsville Bank. "Hey," Ace says to the teller. "Whaddaya say to a giant monster wearin' ear muffs?"

"I don't know." the teller replies.

"Anything ya want, he can't hear ya!"

"Ha, ha, oh gosh, ha, ha, ha!" the teller begins laughing uproariously and flinging money in the air; the gang begin catching it as it falls and stuffing it in bags. Ace grins as the gang hurry out the front entrance, "Aw man, dis is gonna be _sweet_!"

Arturo turns to Snake, "_Hic, _uh, say, Snake, could you, _hic,_ please help me,_ hic, _get rid a'these, _hic, _hiccups?"

"Well, ssssuresss. How can I helpssss?"

"_Hic, _could you do somethin' ta, _hic, _scare me?"

"Okayssss..." Snake motions dramatically, "There'ssss a herd of angry rhinossss chargin' right for usssss!"

A disdainful look crosses Arturo's face. "_Hic, _I meant _shock _me."

"That doessssssn't? Boy, you're cccccccynical!" Snake replies irritably.

Ace looks over his shoulder. "C'mon, guys, we gotta get ta da jewelry store next."

"Sure, thing, boss." the others reply, upon which they hurry off.

The gang arrive at the jewelry store next. "Hey," Ace says to the jeweler. "What's a ghost's favorite dessert?"

"I don't know." the jeweler replies.

"Ice scream!"

"Ha, ha, ha, oh, that's a good one!" the jeweler collapses to the floor, shaking with laughter; the gang then quickly gather all of the jewels into bags and quickly steal away. As they leave, Snake turns to Arturo, "Ssssay, Arturo, I gotsss a ssssuggessstion for how ta cure yer hiccupssss."

"Really, _hic_? What's that?"

Snake hands Arturo a glass of water. "Drinkin' outta da far sssside of a glass." Arturo lifts the glass to his lips. "The, _hic, _far side of a, _hic, _glass? How do I, _hic, _do that?"

"Ya gotssss ta bend way overssss."

"Oh, _hic, _I see." Arturo sets the glass on the ground and bends over to reach the far side, but unfortunately, he only succeeds in dunking his face in the water. "_Hic, _thanks, dow I got hiccups ad, _hic, _wadder up by dose." a sodden Arturo says irritably, pinching his nose.

Ace looks over his shoulder, "C'mon, guys, we gotta get goin' ta da next place."

"Sure thing, boss." the others reply, upon which they hurry off again.

Meanwhile, at the Utonium Chateau, Blossom is lying on the bed, doing her homework, Bubbles is playing jacks, and Buttercup is dribbling a small basketball. Just then, the hotline rings. "I'll get it!" Blossom hurries over and picks up the receiver, "Hello, Mayor. What might the matter be?"

"Girls, ha, ha, we've got a, ho, ho, very serious problem, hee, hee!" the mayor replies among bouts of hysterical laughter.

Blossom is very much perplexed, but replies, "Don't worry, Mayor, we'll be right there." As she hangs up the phone, the pink Powerpuff turns to her sisters. "Something's wrong with the mayor," she says worriedly. "He couldn't seem to stop laughing!"

"Oh dear," replies a very concerned Bubbles. "I wonder what's happened."

"Maybe we should go to his office and investigate." Buttercup notes.

"Good idea," Blossom replies. "Let's go, girls!" The Powerpuffs then fly off toward City Hall.

Upon arriving at the mayor's office, the girls find the mayor doubled over his desk, laughing uproariously. "Mayor, what's wrong?" inquires a very concerned Blossom. Unfortunately, however, the mayor is laughing too hard to answer by now. "Ha, ha, haa, hoo, hoo, hee, hee, ho, ho!"

The girls can only stare in perplexity at this strange scene, until Miss Bellum approaches them. "Girls, Townsville is faced with a serious problem! The Gang Green Gang have found a joke book full of jokes that cause people to laugh uncontrollably, and they've been causing chaos all over town! Please hurry and catch them before it's too late!"

"Don't worry, Miss Bellum," a determined Blossom replies. "We'll bring those jokers to justice!"

"Thank you very much for helping us." Buttercup says, as the girls then zoom away.

"You're quite welcome, girls." Miss Bellum replies, waving as the girls leave.

The Powerpuffs fly low over the city, observing people rolling with laughter all along the sidewalks, store owners doubled over their desks with laughter, and even a statue of a general on a horse lying on the ground, laughing, in the middle of the city square. "Hmm," Blossom muses. "It looks like we're getting close." Just then, Buttercup motions toward a street corner, where the Gang Green Gang are running a hot dog trolley. "Girls, look!"

"Ooh, good idea, Buttercup," Bubbles replies. "We haven't had lunch yet."

"No, Bubbles, it's them!" the green Powerpuff states.

A man in a suit walks casually up to the trolley. "Excuse me, but I'd like a hot dog, please. Also, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"You got it." Ace takes a hot dog out of the truck, then drops it on the ground and steps on it. "Hey, what did you do that for?" the guy replies in annoyance.

"What'ssss wrong?" Snake inquires, consulting the joke book. "Didn't you want usssss to ssssstep on it becausssse ya wasss in a hurryssss?" The guy immediately doubles over laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, oh gosh!" He glances up at the gang. "Heh, heh, I'd like another one, please, but could you hold the mustard this time?"

"I jus' washed my hands. _You _hold it!" Ace picks up a mustard bottle and squirts a bunch into the guy's hands, which causes him to laugh more. "Haw, haw, oh, that's a good one!" While this is happening, Arturo suddenly notices something. "My hiccups are gone, they went away all by themselves!"

The Powerpuffs huddle, "I'll sneak around back to cut off their escape." Bubbles whispers. "Good idea." Blossom whispers in reply; Bubbles then silently tiptoes away as Buttercup and Blossom zing over to the gang. "Not so fast, Gang Green Gang!" Blossom exclaims. "Whaddaya have to say for yourselves?" Buttercup says.

A nasty grin spreads across Ace's face. "What do I got to say fer myself? How 'bout dis? What kind of sneakers do birds buy? Ones with vel-crow!" Upon hearing this, Blossom collapses to the ground, shaking with laughter. "Ha, ha, ohmigosh, ha, ha, haa!"

Ace then turns to Buttercup. "What's a carpenter's favorite computer icon? The toolbar!" Buttercup then collapses to the ground in a fit of laughter, too. "Ha, ha, oh that's great, ha, haaa!" Upon hearing the laughter, a curious Bubbles traipses over to see what's happening and gasps with shock at the sight of her sisters laughing uncontrollably. "Oh no, girls!"

Thinking quickly, she dashes over and snatches the joke book out of Ace's hands quicker than a heartbeat. "Hey! Come back here wit' that!" The gang then give her chase, but she proves to be a bit too fast for them. Thinking quickly, the blue Powerpuff quickly cracks open the book; the gang freeze in place with horrified looks on their faces. "Uh-" Billy begins. "-Ohssss." Snake finishes.

Bubbles turns to Billy. "Say, why did the cookie go to the doctor? Because he felt crumby!" Billy promptly flops to the ground on his back, kicking his feet and shaking with laughter. "D'aww haww, oh, that's great, haww, haww!"

Bubbles then turns to Arturo. "Why can't a person's nose be more than eleven inches long? Because one more inch and it would be a foot!" Arturo immediately dissolves into uproarious chuckles. "Hee, hee, oh gosh, hee, hee-_HIC! Hic. Hic. _Ohh, rats! Not again!"

Bubbles then turns to Grubber. "What did the teddy bear say when he was offered dessert? 'No thanks, I'm stuffed!'" Grubber begins half-laughing, half-raspberrying and rolling on the ground. "Thbbt, thbbt, thbbt!"

Bubbles then turns to Snake. "How do turtles call each other? With shell phones!" Snake immediately begins half-laughing, half-hissing, as he collapses to the ground, holding his belly. "Ssss, ssss, ssss, no, sssstop! Pleassssse!"

Then, Bubbles finally turns to Ace. "Say Ace, what do you call a boy carrying a chicken in his backpack? Coop!" Ace promptly collapses to the ground on his belly, shaking with laughter. "Ha, ha, n-no, please! Have mercy!"

By this time Billy is lying on the ground with a hysterically laughing and hiccuping Arturo bouncing on his belly, and Ace, Snake, and Grubber are rolling on the ground with laughter, kicking their feet in the air. Bubbles stifles a laugh of her own; they looked absolutely_ ridiculous_! She quickly slaps handcuffs on each of them; moments later, the police arrive and haul the uproariously laughing gangsters into a squad car and drive away.

"Well," Bubbles contemplates, looking at her still hysterically laughing sisters. "That takes care of them, but now how will I bring Buttercup, Blossom, and everyone else in town back to normal?" She thinks for a second, until suddenly an idea hits her. "Ooh! I got it!" The blue Powerpuff takes a small violin out of her pocket and begins to play it(2). "Once there were three little kittens who were lost in the dark, cold streets of a city." Upon hearing this, looks of shock cross the pink and green Powerpuffs' faces. "Really?" says Blossom. "That's awful!" says Buttercup.

"They couldn't find their mother," Bubbles continues weepily. "And they didn't have a home or a loving owner or anything!"

Tears begin to well up in Blossom and Buttercup eyes. "That's _terrible_!" Buttercup says. "The poor little things!" Blossom says.

"The littlest one was sick," Bubbles continues. "And they hadn't eaten in days!"

At once Buttercup and Blossom burst into tears. "Ohhohh, that's just _too sad_!" Blossom weeps. "Those poor, _poor_ little kittens!" Buttercup weeps. All of a sudden, the Powerpuffs quickly come to. "Huh? What happened?"

"We'll need to hurry, girls," Bubbles states. "All of the people of Townsville need our help." Upon this, the girls then fly off with Bubbles leading the way.

After the Powerpuffs have returned the money and jewels to their rightful places, they then set about returning the citizens of Townsville to normal, ending with the mayor. "And then, it started to rain hard, and the little kittens didn't know where they were." Bubbles says weepingly, as she plays her violin. The mayor bursts into tears. "Bwah-ha! Ohh, thank you, Powerpuff Girls for returning me and everyone else to normal!"

While this is happening, the squad car drives by with the gang looking on angrily from the back. "Yeesh, that ain't funny." Ace scowls sourly. "_Hic._" Arturo hiccups.

Once this is done, Blossom and Buttercup turn to their sister. "You slayed 'em, Bubbles!" Blossom says happily.

"And you saved everyone in town." Buttercup adds gratefully.

"You're the best!" the pink and green Powerpuffs embrace their sister in a big hug; Bubbles smiles and sighs contentedly.

_So, hee, hee, once again, ha, ha, the day, hoo, hoo, is saved, thanks, haw, haw, to the, hee, hee, Powerpuff Girls!_

Voice Cast

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles-Tara Strong

Butercup/People of Townsville-E.G. Daily

Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Guy Ordering Hot Dog-Jeff Bennett

Snake/The Mayor/Bank Teller-Tom Kenny

Little Arturo/People of Townsville-Jeff Garcia

Miss Bellum/People of Townsville-Jennifer Martin

Jeweler/People of Townsville-Peter New

People of Townsville-Yvette Nicole Brown, Phil LaMarr, Ashleigh Ball, Sam Vincent

(1)Interesting how none of the noise they made woke Mojo in the least. He must be a very heavy sleeper!

(2)Wow, she certainly is crazy prepared!


End file.
